


Flirting 101

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: The moment the former-bartender laid eyes on you, he was completely enamor..ename..erm.. really interested in you. It was love at first sight for him, unfortunately, you didn't see it that way.Not to worry! Elliot has come up with a brilliant plan or rather plans to win you over.TL;DR: Oneshots of Mirage flirting with gn! Reader.





	1. Bamboozle

"I'm down!" Mirage's voice echoed in your earpiece just as the last hostile was taken care of by your other teammate, Wraith.

"Hang tight, I'm on my way." you followed his pinged location on the mini map.

Breaking into a fast crouch, you slid over to the fallen male. "Where does it hurt?" you began to open your med-kit and pull out a syringe.

"Here..." he placed a hand over his chest. "A bullet grazed me," He gestured to the torn part of his uniform. 

Knowing that you had a tendency to caress fallen allies to soothe them from the pain of the needle, he planned to use it to his advantage.

"You'll be alright.." you murmured, rubbing his chest. With a swift motion, you jammed the needle into the afflicted area. 

Instead of having the Legend jerk at the impact, to your horror and annoyance, you watched as his figure broke apart and dissolve into little blue-ish white shards.

A decoy. 

Semi-heavy footsteps approached you from behind in the same rhythm of his little, jaunty walk.

"Okay...I admit, I may have tricked you..Phew, that felt good to get off my chest." the real Mirage stood over you with a cheeky grin.  

Upon seeing your darkening expression, he raised his hands in defense. "B-But I am actually am hurt!" 

"...Where?" you growled lowly, you had almost wasted a perfectly good med-kit for no reason. "A-Aha...here?" he rubbed his leg with a pout. 

"Good thing the Doc is in." 

Before Mirage could recognize your quip, you lunged at him, slamming the syringe. Right. Into. His. Inner thigh. 

You never knew Elliot could produce such a high pitched scream. Bonus points for making Wraith crack the tiniest smile in a long time.

_+25 health._


	2. Pork chops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Victory smells good! Smells like...I dunno what victory smells like, but it smells good!"

They say that a well-earned win is even better when celebrated with food. In a way, they're not wrong.

Coming through the headquarter doors, Mirage let out a victorious whoop. His eyes were already set on the prize that awaited him and his squad: the buffet table. 

"Their deaths still carry honour. It was a good battle," Bloodhound nodded as they branched off, heading towards the water tubes for both themself and their war-tired pet.

Mirage waggled his fingers once he snatched up a plate. "The Champion Area always has the best items," he started to stack his plate with various foods. 

"Mm.." you hummed in slight agreement as you picked up a tray of your own. The meal choices really were something else. You began to carefully pick up a little bit of everything.  

A dash of carbohydrates, small bits of chicken, the tiniest pinch of sugary treats, lastly topped with a healthy serving of greens. 

Just as you were about to find a seat, a warm hand grabbed your wrist. "Mmwwhre mmwer wa porf chobs?" 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "Pardon?"

You somewhat patiently waited as the holographic trickster frantically chewed up whatever was in his mouth before swallowing.

He wiped the barbeque sauce off of his face and repeated his question. "I said, 'Where are the pork chops?'" 

"I don't really like pork chops, vegetables are healthier anyway." you held up a piece of broccoli. Mirage gawked at you, "Seriously? You have to try these at least once!" 

He plucked a hefty slab of meat off of his plate and raised it to you. "I-no, Elliot, no." you lightly pushed him back. Your hand phasing through his chest was the only warning you got before a pair of strong arms grabbed you from behind. 

"Bamboozled again, now say 'ahhh'," Mirage swiftly shoved pork chop past your lips, chuckling.When you stopped resisting, he assumed you enjoyed the food as much as he did. 

"So, like it?" he hummed. 

You elbowed him in the ribs. 

"I do...Thanks." you walked past the crouching Legend to get more pork chops whilst discarding your previous plate.

_Score 1 for Elliot._


	3. Loot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to be greedy for the right reasons.

Mirage did a double take when he heard you coo out with the most affection he had ever heard from you. 

"Oh, precious baby..." you gasped. "Y-Yeah?" he swallowed thickly. Your eyes were on him and only him as you approached slowly.

He didn't fail to see the admiration in your gorgeous (e/c) eyes. You opened your arms once you were close enough to touch. 

Expecting a long overdue hug, Mirage shut his eyes and waited for the warmth he oh-so desired. Sure, a match was currently going on, but he was always down for some display of affection. 

He waited...

...and waited. 

He finally opened his eyes when he heard the familiar click of a gun. Surprised by the sight in front of him, he blurted out a series of sputters. 

You were cradling a VK-47 Flatline in your arms with the utmost care. His cheeks heated up as you placed a kiss on the side of it .

"Thanks...for saving this for me." your eyes visibly softened for a brief second. His eyes lingered to where your delicate lips were pressed against the barrel of the gun...

He cleared his throat and quickly recovered. "O-Of course! That's what I meant to do-ah-- was planning on doing that. For you." 

"I appreciate it," you stepped a little closer and took a hold of his wrist, raising it in the air. You slapped it gently before loading your weapon with ammo. You'd just high-fived him. 

"Let's get a move on, the Ring's going to close soon." you left a flustered Elliot to collect him as you scouted the area outside.

It was official. He was never going to wash this hand again. Gingerly, he placed it over his lips--for good luck, of course...

He jumped at your voice when you told him to hurry up.

"C-Copy that!"

 


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a little energy boost...for the battlefield."

Bangalore took the lead with Bloodhound trailing behind her.

"Enemies might be nearby. Watch your six." she warned the group as you dragged behind. 

"Heard that." Bloodhound replied seconds later. "Got it. On the bright side, we're already inside the circle." you chimed.

Using the colorful tarps above you as cover, you climbed through one of the windows.

Dried out wads of newspapers and advertisement pages crunched under your boots.

Through all of the garbage, a level 2 fiber optics scope was visible. Crouching down, you took the scope into your hands and fiddled with it. 

"Psst..." 

You continued to fiddle with the attachment on your gun; trying to make it click together. "Psst..! [Name].." 

A sharp pain spread throughout your back before you could turn around. You swore as you nearly dropped your gun.

The offending object tumbled against the side of your boots: a rock. You quickly turned around to glare at the guilty suspect. Elliot-goddamn-Witt. 

He was panicking, silently but frantically pressed a finger to his lips.

"What happened? Are the other squads near you?" Bangalore radioed into your earpiece. "N..No, no one's here. Just tripped over some trash." you coughed.

"Stay sharp, [Name]. We need to win." Bangalore chided.

"Yeah.." you waited a few seconds before you muted your mic. "Really? A rock?" you chucked the rock back at him. 

"I wasn't trying to hit you, didn't expect my aim to be  _that_ good. Well--you know what I mean," he ducked out of the way. 

"Why are you even here? You're not on my squad," you frowned. "I know, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought you might want this."

Mirage shuffled closer to the window and held out a small metalic box. "Chocolate. For that energy boost...on the battlefield." 

Seeing your cheeks turn red practically made his day, or at least knowing he caused you to blush. "Glad...Glad you stopped by," you opened the box, plucking one of the heart between your fingers. 

"Don't die on me today...or any time soon." you leaned over the edge of the window, pushing the candy past his lips.

Wide eyes, he stared at you as you unmuted your mic, "I don't see any hostiles, I'm setting a rendezvous point over by you. See you soon."  you messaged your teammates as you cupped his cheeks, standing. 

You darted off without another word, the box held tightly in your arms. But, not before the Legend saw a smile on your face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a BLAST writing this, Mirage is definitely one of my favorite Legends.


End file.
